Dorito Man
Dorito Man '''or N̻̰̤̮̅͂̈̂̆̑̾'̪̪̦͕̳̩̈̓ͅ ̬͕̹̟E̞͕̙̖̭̹̤͌͐̅̈͑̃e͈̙̙̳͗̾̃̾̒̂͗ĉ͓͑̈́̉͆̓h̖̥͇̮ͩ̊͒u͙͓ͮͧ̆́͗h̺͇̣̬̍̔̇̂̎̿ ͙̼̜̺͈̹̃C͔̟̭̒̋͊ͭ̓̆̊h̤͚͉͕͕̓̈́͐'͎̖̗̜̼ͅ ͚͍͛̂Ḛ̠̙͕͇̘ͧ̈́̌ͮ̈i͚̜͕̳̹̎̔͗͛̿̌z̘̦̭̱͆̒̓î̺̝̱̣̝͊ͨ̍͌͒ͅ ̙̜̲͑̄L̙̻̩̤͆ͩ͒ͭͦ̾ē͕̭̬͕̜ͯw̫̯̳͔ͥ̈́͌h̖̰̫̪̯̘͓̏'̣̫̞̙̔ͅ ͇̘͉̉̽̓̿̄̊ͣV͙̣̓̂e͎͉̫͓̞͛ͦ̓ͤ̚à̰͍͍̜̫͗ͮ̓ͥ̉h̹͊͊̃̚r̘̂̆̊ͧ''' is an AaAaAaAa-Dimensional Cosmic Thing, who has the wish of transform the whole Omniverse and beyond into nacho cheese. It often infiltrates several multiverses and slowly turns everything into nacho cheese. He is also a minor character in The Rise of Generic Dark Lord. History almost nothing is known about Dorito Man, but scientists believe it exists even before the creation of the Omniverse. Dorito Man is a thing beyond the comprehension of any being in the Omniverse, many guys tried to understand this thing, but eventually went crazy when they discovered its origin and killed themselves shortly after. All that is known about Dorito Man is that it came from Dimension No. AaAaAaAa (Which can only be accessed by him) and intends to transform the entire Omniverse into Nacho Cheese, the reason for this is unknown. Was Dorito Man the god worshiped by the Illuminati? Some conspiracy theorists believe that Dorito Man is the god of the Illuminati, and also of the Doritos® brand, as both are triangular. This theory makes sense since the Illuminati's favorite food is Doritos Nacho Cheese. Coincidence? I think not. If that doesn't convince you, know that Arch West, the creator of Doritos®, was part of the Illuminati sect. Dorito Man created the moon? The answer is yes! The Dorito Man took pity on the humankind, because it was always day and they died burned, so Dorito Man created the moon, which is made of cheese, to protect them from the sun. Dorito Man and Burger King® After Burger King® dropped a nuclear bomb at Mcdonald's®, Mac Tonight prayed that Dorito Man would come and avenge Ronald's death. Dorito Man heard Mac Tonight's prayers and destroyed Burger King®, but not before waging an epic battle with the company's mascot. Dorito Man and The Cosmic Cardboard Box Dorito Man is also the owner of The Cosmic Cardboard Box, a magical vehicle that can cross entire multiverses in seconds. Appearance Dorito Man's true form would drive anything crazy, so it manifests itself as a human-like creature made of something like Doritos, wearing a blue suit and pants, a red tie, and brown shoes. Dorito Man's head looks like a nacho cheese pyramid with Jim Carrey's face. Personality Dorito Man seems to be friendly and charismatic most of the time, he only gets angry if the victim refuses to turn into nacho cheese. Powers Cheese Transformation: Dorito Man uses this power very often, it basically casts a beam of energy that turns ALL kind of matter and energy into cheese. Although very powerful beings are not greatly affected, such as Generic Dark Lord. Unpredictability: The only thing Dorito Man thinks is cheese, so, all his attacks and moves are unpredictable and have no strategy at all. Alien Mind: As an being of the AaAaAaAa dimension, Dorito Man's mind cannot be understood by anyone but himself. Because of this, every kind of mental attack is useless against it. Absolute Conceptual Transcendence '''(Only true form): Dorito Man is out of '''EVERYTHING, including defeat, death, victory and life. No concept can be applied to it, not even if a new one is created especially to defeat it, but nevertheless, its true form cannot come out of the AaAaAaAa Dimension. Chaotic Form: The true form of Dorito Man is so surreal and confusing that just seeing it can erase a mortal from existence and put a god in a coma for the rest of eternity. Regeneration: Dorito Man can regenerate lost limbs if he consumes cheese, the speed of regeneration depends on the type of cheese. Nacho cheese is the best in this case. Omni Cheese Manipulation:' '''Dorito Man can create and control all types of cheese imaginable and use them as weapons and shields. '''Omnivesal Teleportation': Dorito Man can travel throughout the Omniverse using teleportation. How do you think it appears out of nowhere? Dorito Man's theme Dorito Man's Statistics Category:Addicts Category:Charismatic Category:Food Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deities/Gods Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Mute Category:Honorable Category:Cataclysm Category:Force of Nature Category:Immortals Category:WeirdWojak Category:On & Off Category:Dimension Travelers